


awkward

by MakikoIgami



Series: Promptis Fan Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Disney Movies, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto loves fairy tales. And Disney. Noctis find himself tangled up in it.





	awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @[promptisfanweek](https://promptisfanweek.tumblr.com/). I have a Tangled story planned. But it’s SO SAD and dorky and I’m not emotionally able to write it right now. So have this instead. It’s the light version.

Prompto loved Disney movies. It was a fact that first surprised Noctis, but the more he learned about how his friend had been brought up, he had grown to accept it as a part of his best friend. Something about having a happy ending to escape to had been what sold him, because that's what he wished for himself sometimes.

It wasn't like Prompto only liked Disney movies. He also loved fairy tales as a whole, the whole "knight in shining armor who rescues the princess from the clutches of a dragon" package. For his last birthday, Noctis had given him a collector's edition of Eos' greatest fairy tales and he had seen him read these books like a starved man the following next days. It had done something weird to his head, like, he was talking in tropes ever since, but that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that Prompto kept addressing him as Sleeping Beauty or Snow White ever since. He was sure that there were  _other_  princesses that Prompto seemed to think that were fitting him even better, but everybody knew Sleeping Beauty and Snow White and their stories, so Noctis was faced with even more people calling him by those names.

What irked him the  _most_  though was the fact that he didn't know enough to get back at Prompto. He knew he could call him "Frog prince" or "Ugly duckling", but it was fact that Noctis liked his friend too much to start calling him names, friendly jabs aside and not. At least a princess was still pretty and powerful and not some kind of animal, even though being royalty wasn't as great as these movies made you think it was.

Noctis even enjoyed most of the Disney movies that Prompto brought over for them to watch together. A part of him liked the returning trope of the hero being from poor origins, but being headstrong, proud and skilled enough to be on par with the guards on court. Funnily enough, he often found himself relating to those guys more often than the princesses Prompto liked to compare him to. More often than not, he found himself comparing Prompto to the princesses, which, in the end, made him wonder, as he stared at the ceiling in his dark bedroom, did he have a crush on him? The princesses and heroes in those movies ended up as lovers more often than not, be there chemistry or not, so Noctis must see Prompto in some of that light.

Then came the day that a new movie came out. A new movie meant a new princess, a new story.

After the last hit -  _Frozen_ \- which was highly popular in Insomnia, although neither Noctis nor Prompto thought it was particularly outstanding or good - Noctis' hopes weren't all that high. At least not when he passed by the line of waiting guests for the first screening in the royal movie theater with his best friend in tow. They had bought their tickets fair and square, just like everyone, but the owner of the movie theater had decided to give them the extra treatment after finding out it was the prince who came to the first screening. The worst part was that there were reporters, too and he had to give interviews and, since he had brought his best friend along and not a potential girlfriend, people had started to ask weird questions. And since neither Noctis nor Prompto were anywhere close to being able to think about these kinds of things, it was extremely awkward and they felt like being caught doing something that they weren't quite allowed to do.

It was weird.

The movie however, since Noctis didn't have any high expectations, was great. It was fun, he liked the dynamics between the main characters and in the end, he found himself sitting on the edge of his seat before things turned kitschy again.

So, yes, Noctis had thoroughly enjoyed himself watching  _Tangled_ , but he would be hard-pressed to admit this to his best friend.

Prompto, however, was absolutely over the top. He kept ranting about how the bad witch - Ethel? - kept Rapunzel in her tower, what a bad, emotionally manipulating character she was and how she deserved the worst of deaths in the end. Noctis might have thought that someone should have told her that it didn't matter what you looked like, but then, she was who-knew how old already, death probably was a salvation to her.

He also thought that she deserved it at least a little bit.

Then, Prompto kept on ranting how nice and selfless a man Flynn Rider - Eugene! - was, how great his character development turned out to be. Noctis thought that he didn't develop much of a character, it had always been there, it was just that he hadn't had a dream before. The dream he had had had been entirely materialistic and those dreams were always short-lived. Not that he knew from his own experience, but since he wished for peace and a long life for his father he was aware that those kinds of dreams were a lot harder to achieve than something like a house on an island. He remembered glancing over to Prompto when Eugene had confessed to Rapunzel that she had become his new dream and realizing with guilt growing in the pit of his stomach that Prompto had been a big point in his own growth. He wanted to be there for him, care for him, and for everyone else who had the same problems he had.

So, he quickly preordered a copy of the movie to be delivered to his apartment as soon as it came out so that he could watch it many more times. With Prompto. Not alone because he liked it so much, no.

The day he got his copy however, Prompto had been occupied with some school project, so Noctis decided to just sit down and watch it again, because there was really nothing on TV that had caught his interest.

Prompto came over a few days later to study for some test, and as Noctis was filling out his notes, he hummed a tune, something that had caught his interest. He thought it was some kind of pop song, something popular on the radio right now, but it must have been something else when Prompto started to chime in.

" _Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..._  I can't believe you watched Tangled without me, dude."

"What?! No, no I didn't. I just... I just remembered the song and had it stuck in my head," Noctis quickly defended himself as he averted his eyes with a blush high on his cheeks and the tips of his ears so that he didn't have to see the triumphant grin of his best friend.

"...We can watch it later though," he offered, before Prompto could even start teasing him about it. "I did get it... for you."

"Dude, really?" Prompto asked and Noctis was annoyed to hear the teasing in his voice.

"Yeah. Let's finish up here and watch it," Noctis grunted, gripping his hair in mild frustration.

As they watched the movie, Noctis found another similarity between him and Flynn - Eugene. He enjoyed much more to watch Prompto watching the movie than watching the movie himself.

Well, there was obviously something about him enjoying these movies with Prompto that was reflected in those relationships between the main characters after all. Now he just had to figure out what he wanted to do about that.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Ardyn: Mother Gothel, Maleficent or Snow White’s Stepmother? Since jealousy, being denied status and emotional manipulation were kinda his thing. Can’t decide who he’d rather be.


End file.
